KCA 1 and a half: All That Boarding School Crap
by ga-mei
Summary: ...Tenten and Kankuro are stuck in the science room, and Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara are on their way to help. Meanwhile, Kin and Ino are bored out of their mind by Lee...R
1. Stuck

Chibi: Hey, hey, hey! Long time no see! Specially since I haven't met any of you peoples…uh…yeah…so… For all you new comers, I suggest you hit the back button, and find Konoha Coast Academy, because without reading that, none of this story is gonna make ANY sense…and by the way to all you Konoha Coast Academy readers, yes this is a oneshot, because I don't want to have to bore you with my very short chapters, and KCA 2's coming out soon, with a sneak preview following this as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….

**Where we last left off in Konoha Coast Academy:**

_Tsuchi, Kin, a young teenage girl, who had been beaten by her mother, who had killed her only friend, Zaku, was sent to Konoha Coast Academy, by her new guardian, her Aunt. There she becomes room mates with Yamanaka, Ino and Tenten. She develops a massive crush on Uzumaki, Naruto, who would do anything for her. Haruno, Sakura, the mean girl, blackmails Kin, forcing Naruto to break up with her for her own safety. Hyuuga, Hinata, the lifesaver, and room mate of Sakura, manages to get the phone and delete the blackmail, but by then, Kin's left for Oto for the holidays. Tenten and Ino had been planning on going to Oto by request of Kin's aunt as a surprise, but knows Naruto needs the trip more, so gives the tickets to him. In Oto, Kin and Naruto make up, and share their first kiss over Zaku's grave. The couple returns to KCA earlier. In KCA Ino and Gaara are working on a project, and when Gaara leaves, Ino gets an email from her parents, and discovers that they are moving to Shanghai, China and would like to know if she'd like to join them, giving her info on Saint Vixens School, the boarding school near Shanghai. Ino asks for Gaara's opinion last, and, unaware that she hadn't made up her mind yet, he's very hasty at her, making up her mind to leave. After she leaves, Gaara realizes his true feelings for her, and she realizes her feelings for him. A day later, Ino returns. Sasuke, Tenten's best friend, is being stalked by Sakura, and he shows no interest in her, but in Hinata. Kankuro and Tenten, a couple as well, are in History, and have to go into another room to put something away when an earthquake shakes the building, crumbling the ceiling above them, and blocking their only exit. Later, when the entire 10__th__ and 11__th__ grade was informed, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara plot to find the two._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

January 27th 2:00 PM 10th and 11th grade auditorium

"Ready?" Naruto asked Gaara.

"Ready." Gaara replied.

"Ready?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Duh." Sasuke broke the little chain Naruto had going on, receiving a glare from his friend. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. "Sorry. Ready."

Sasuke and Naruto walked in view of two teachers, and Sasuke tackled Naruto as planned.

"Get off of me you sick bastard!" Naruto cried, attracting all sorts of attention, from students, but more importantly, from every teacher in the large room. A large circle of people surrounded the quarreling boys, leaving doors unguarded.

Gaara took his cue, and slipped out of one of the double doors, the 'cling' hidden from the racket coming from Sasuke and Naruto. Gaara crept down the campus, and into the 10th/11th grade building. 'Hn. Sasuke said that Tenten and Kankuro had their History class the period that the earthquake occurred…' he hopped up the steps quickly, hearing Naruto and Sasuke enter the stairwell as well. 'They must've shaken the teachers away…'

Sasuke ran to catch up with Gaara, who was just exiting the stairwell. "This is the floor." He muttered, feeling Naruto's presence at his other side. Sasuke found the science room next to the history room Kankuro and Tenten's class was, and jiggled the doorknob, feeling it push back slightly, but wouldn't move at all afterwards.

Kankuro looked up from under the table; Tenten had been resting on him. "Tenten wake up…"he whispered. "Someone's trying to get in."

Tenten scooted away from him, allowing him to crawl out and get as close to the door as possible.

"Hello?" Kankuro asked loudly, as close as he could get to the door.

"Kankuro? Is that you? Is Tenten there?" A muffled voice came out, and Tenten and Kankuro identified it to be Naruto's.

"Yeah Naruto!" Tenten responded, springing up and joining Kankuro. "We're in here!"

"Okay!" Naruto replied. "Stay back from the pile of ceiling crap!" he warned, and sure enough, pieces from the pile came crumbling down.

"What are they doing?" Tenten muttered, bouncing back to not get hit by flying debris.

Sasuke poked his head through the hole in the ceiling. "Hey guys! Climb up!" he held out a hand.

"You go first." Kankuro pushed Tenten up the hill of ceiling debris. She grabbed Sasuke's hand and he pulled her up.

Sasuke offered his hand to Kankuro, who gratefully took it, and he climbed up. "You guys…the whole 10th and 11th grade knows that you two were missing, not to mention all the grief that they'll give you later on…" he explained.

Tenten nodded. "I know…stupid fried rice." She muttered, heading for the door, walking around the huge gap in the floor.

Kankuro chuckled. "You can't honestly blame the fried rice, can you?" he asked, following behind Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "She _can_ but it's not a very…legitimate idea."

Tenten was in the hall now, heading towards the stairs. "Let's just get out of here." She whined, meeting up with Naruto and Gaara.

Naruto smirked. "What's going on?" he asked, with a high level of curiosity.

"Tenten's being…Tenten." Sasuke replied, stepping down the steps, Kankuro behind him. The five headed down four flights of stairs, and Gaara pushed open the door only to hit the dean himself.

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Crap.' He looked from the furious dean, to his four other friends. "Uh…Dean Sir…I bet you're wondering what we're doing here."

"You can bet on that." The Dean muttered, rubbing the spot the door had hit him in.

"Actually Dean-sir, Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara saved us." Tenten's previous attitude had completely washed away, and she was using a sweet and convincing voice. "Kankuro and I were in deep trouble until they arrived and helped us get out." She smiled to him gratefully. "Right Kankuro?"

"Right." Kankuro was slightly suspicious of Tenten, but ignored it at the moment.

The Dean had a suspicious look on his face as well, but it disappeared, and he showed pride in the three boys. "Well then…I guess I'm willing to let this slide _just this once_, but I expect you _all_ to be following the rules. Someone could've gotten hurt." He sighed after giving his little speech, and walked in the opposite direction.

Naruto beamed at Kankuro and Tenten. "You guys just saved our butts!" he stammered in shock and amazement.

Tenten grinned, looking up at Kankuro. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Auditorium 3:00 PM

Ino and Kin sat, bored out of their minds, as Rock Lee threw out trivia questions to them. Neji and Shikamaru had gotten pre-occupied…doing nothing, and both had fallen asleep, so Lee had seen them and made the two girls _even more_ bored.

"What is the #1 voted ninja anime/manga in the world?" Lee asked excitedly, with his normal high level of energy.

"Naruto." Ino sighed, tiredly, leaning against Kin's back.

"Who would even watch or read a story about ninja's?" Kin objected crankily, upset by Lee's 'fun' games. She saw the doors to the auditorium open, and five figures emerge. She got up, and was about to say something, but Ino beat her to it.

"Kankuro! Tenten! Gaara! Sasuke! Naruto!" Ino cried excitedly, running to Tenten for a hug.

Tenten laughed, giving her blonde room mate a hug, and watched her then go to Gaara for a hug. "Oof." Tenten found herself being glomped by Kin as well. "Get. Off. Suffocating. Need. AIR."

Kin giggled, releasing Tenten from her bear hug, and going into Naruto's arms. "Sorry Tenten." She apologized, beaming. She leaned up to Naruto's ear. "Neji and Shika fell asleep on us, and Lee started reading us these really retarded trivia's." she whispered.

Naruto laughed. "Not the ninja one…"

"No…he read that one last…" Kin smirked, brushing some of Naruto's hair out of his sky-blue eyes so that she could look into them.

Naruto was about to respond when he heard a voice over the microphone. "Classes have been cancelled for the remainder of the week; you're all dismissed to your dorms." The popular English teacher, Anko spoke out.

A mad rush of teens ran out of the four exits, Tenten, Kankuro, Sasuke, Kin, Naruto, Ino, and Gaara, some of the last kids to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Staff Meeting 4:00 PM

"What are we going to do dean? Even if we get construction workers in by _tomorrow_, we're not going to be able to get all the buildings repaired by next week." Hatake, Kakashi, one of the P.E. teachers pointed out.

"Yeah." Anko agreed. "It's impossible."

"That is why." The Dean started. "We are sending the kids away on their class trips. It's about mid-year, and I'm sure they'd love it." He was confident in his choice.

"Okay." Anko agreed. "Where are we sending them exactly?"

"The 6-9th graders are all taking a west coast trip to the United States, traveling along the borders and coasts. The 10th and 11th graders will be taking a west coast cruise, San Francisco, Sacramento, San Diego, Orange County, Malibu, every Hawaiian Island, and Los Angeles. The seniors will be traveling along China, Korea, and Vietnam. While they're on the trip, they are to be thought that they are still learning, otherwise there's no purpose." The Dean announced.

Anko nodded. "That's fine with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

January 28th 10:00 AM

Tenten held up a flyer to Sasuke, Kankuro, Kin, Naruto, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee. "Do you see this?!" she asked excitedly.

"Uh. Yes." Neji replied, scratching his head boredly.

"Our two grades! We're going on a west coast cruise!!!" Tenten exclaimed, and saw everyone's, including Neji and Shikamaru's, faces light up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: That's it for now! Wait for the sneak peak of KCA 2: Class Trip! REVIEW REVEW REVIEW!


	2. Sneak Peak!

Chibi; SNEAK PEAK TIME!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kin caught up with Ino. "Sheesh Ino, why are you so…rushed today? You're generally more…actually, you're always like this…"She shook her head, and felt Naruto's arm around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara easily took Ino's bag, and this made Ino giggle. "Even Gaara can lift my bag, which is like, five times heavier than Kin's." She gave Gaara a peck on the cheek, and out of shock, he automatically dropped the bag.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino groaned. "It's so weird…time zones and all that…." She pulled her suitcase off of the couch where she had been packing it and leaned on it, when a knock came from the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yep." Tenten responded, pulling her suitcase off of her bed. "We're done as of…now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is it with you girls?" Naruto asked, smirking. "You walk so fast all the time." He complained, nuzzling Kin's neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibi: That's all for now, just enough to keep ya wondering! Is there a potential break up? Some alone time for Naruto and Kin? Gaara blushing?!?!!? I'm working on the first chap as we speak/ I type/ You read. So join me in KCA2: Class trip!


End file.
